


Reward

by izaiza



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Jaebri, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izaiza/pseuds/izaiza
Summary: Brian has graduated and he wants a reward from Jae.





	1. I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has read my other fic on here called 'No longer Roommates', this fic is basically based on what I wanted to write in that fic during one particular scene but ended up changing my mind. I got a good idea of using that scene with the recent prompt which nobody gave me but I wanted to write anyway lol, did our Jae reward Brian or not? :3 Either way, Congratulations to our boy for graduating! He really did it guys, I hope he will be a motivation for all of us to do better in life!  
> Now onto the fic, this is only 2 chapters, and I will post the 2nd chapter within 2 days.

Brian celebrates out with his college friends after the graduation ceremony. After years of hard work, years of sleepless nights, years of wanting to give up but holding on, he finally, finally has his degree, the one he wanted for so long. He’s so happy and proud, he never thought he would be able to do it, what with his crazy schedules. And he would never half ass his music and dedication towards Day6. But with everyone’s support and trust, he’s done it. He’ll never forget the time he spent in college, with his peers who never treated him like an idol but just another regular guy, and he’s grateful for that, he needed that. He’s been able to make some really good friends he can joke around with, complain about being forever alone and whine about assignments. Today at the graduation ceremony, his members were there but they observed from a distance, not wanting to interrupt his time with his friends. Brian’s friends then planned to hang out for food and drinks so his members left, though he would have preferred if they had joined them, but that could have been awkward for his friends as well as his members. So he’s here now partying and gobbling up all food in sight, drinking a bit, taking care not to get too drunk, he’s still an idol and he can’t risk it. 

He’s warm and a little tipsy when he gets back to the dorm. He isn’t really expecting anything when Sungjin opens the door and is pulling him into the dining area, but he’s pleasantly surprised when the maknaes are bursting party poppers and yelling and singing congratulations, they have even prepared a small cake for him, with a tray of his favourite assortment of sushi and some drinks. Jae plops a party hat on his head and they are all smiling and suddenly his heart is so full to see his members happy for him and his eyes well up with tears. And then he’s crying without restraint, all those days of Sungjin keeping a track of his schedule and making sure he doesn’t skip meals, Wonpil making him coffee at midnight, Dowoon always keeping all his favourite ramen packets stocked, and Jae, his Jae hyung dragging him from his study table where he fell asleep to his bed and tucking him under a warm blanket. They didn’t have to do any of this for him, he didn’t ask for it but they did it anyway. And he wouldn’t have been able to go through that hellish phase without his members’ support. He doesn’t know how to thank them and he can’t stop crying.

But all of them are still idiots so Sungjin is laughing and Wonpil is pulling out his phone to record a video of his ‘ugly crying’ and Dowoon is saying ‘hyung did the confetti get in your eye’, Jae is the only one not making fun of him and patting him on his back with a soft smile on his face.

“Let it all out, Bribri.”

Brian cries harder and he’s wiping away his tears and he doesn’t want Wonpil to record him crying anymore so he turns and buries his head in Jae’s chest, knowing full well that Jae wouldn’t mind him soaking his shirt wet with his tears and his running nose. Jae immediately takes him in his arms and his one hand is on the small of his back, the other in his hair, caressing softly. Jae plants a kiss on the top of his head and he’s whispering ‘you’ve done well’ and ‘you deserve this.’ and Brian just can’t stop crying.

The atmosphere becomes emotional and Wonpil stops recording too feeling his own eyes well up.

Dowoon tries uplifting the mood,

“Hyung, it’s a happy day today, we have to celebrate!”

Brian tries to calm down and looks at the members,

“....thank you, I don’t deserve all this but thank you.”

“KangBra!! How dare you say you don’t deserve this?”

“Brian hyung, you deserve a lot more!”

“And we haven’t done anything.”

Jae squeezes Brian tight,

“You deserve everything, Bribri.”

Brian is a little shocked to see Jae’s eyes have welled up too, that he’s barely resisting crying and he’s so fascinated that he himself stops crying.

“Hyung, thank you for staying up with me all those nights, you didn’t have to but I’m glad you did.”

“Oh shut up you!”

Jae is furiously wiping at his eyes.

“Woah is Jaehyung hyung crying??”

Wonpil’s phone is back at recording again.

“I’m not!!”

“If the crying fest is over let’s cut the cake!”

Brian laughs and moves towards the table, he is already full but he can’t say no to more food.

“Wait!”

Jae interrupts,

“Wear your cape, and the cap! You need to look like a graduate!”

“Oh yes!”

“Jaehyung hyung couldn’t stop talking about how good you looked in that.”

“Shut up, you all did.”

“Not as much as you.”

Brian preens at the compliments and is more than glad to wear the attire again. Wonpil clicks a few pictures, insisting on taking a group selca too.

Brian cuts the cake and then they are whooping and hollering and Brian is stuffing his face with the sushi he was eyeing for so long, Jae trying to steal a piece but Brian having none of that. They drink and sing and Jae gets his guitar because they don’t know how else to have fun, music is their way of fun, their way of life. By the end of it they are tired but satisfied, and happy. 

“Brian, I got you this, as a reward for all your hard work.”

Brian is now really surprised, to think Sungjin would get him a gift. Turns out that the gift is actually passes to a local inn. Brian is really touched to see Sungjin remembers that lately he loves checking out local inns and staying there overnight.

“It’s nothing special, but I hope you can relax there.”

“Hyung..”

“Huh, Sungjin hyung, why didn’t you tell us?? We would have gotten gifts too!!”

“I didn’t get anything either!”

“Brian hyung, for one whole week, I will pay for your sushi!”

Brian’s eyebrows raise to his hairline and he has stars in his eyes.

“Are you serious Piri?”

“Yes, hyung!”

“Ahh then I will cook ramen for you whenever you want! Be it 3 at the night! For one week. No, one month!!”

Brian has his mouth open now.

“Dowoonie...”

Jae just stares at everyone, he didn’t prepare anything either and he really doesn’t know what he can give Brian. He isn’t going to offer to cook or pay for his meals, he already does it anyway, he would never say no to any of Brian’s requests.

Brian looks at Jae, now expecting a reward too.

Jae panics.

“Huh? Oh.. ummm… what do you want Bri?”

“What do I want?”

“Yes! Ask for anything, this is your chance, ask anything and I won’t refuse. As long as it’s realistic ofcourse!”

Brian stares at Jae, now considering his options.

“Brian hyung, ask for his credit card.”

“Snakes must stay out of this!!”

“I’ll think about it, hyung.”

Brian gives Jae a secretive smile which makes Jae’s head spin.

“Brian hyung, don’t let him get off easy!”

Brian chuckles,

“I won’t.” 

And winks at Jae.

Jae is confused, but he trusts Brian.

Brian looks at the time. It’s past midnight and he had had a long day.

“I’m gonna go freshen up then, I stink of booze.”

“Yeah, we should all call it a night.”

Brian gathers his stuff and goes to his room, while the rest of them help Sungjin clear the mess. Jae doesn’t help because he is a little shit and it’s a perk of being the oldest. Usually he helps but tonight he’ll leave it to the young ones.

Jae finds Brian standing in the middle of his room with his graduation certificate in hand and staring at it. He leans on the doorway.

“Finally graduated, huh? How does it feel?”

Brian turns to look at Jae and smiles the most brilliant smile Jae has seen on him in a while.

“I still can’t believe it to be honest. It’s finally over, I sometimes felt like I would die of the stress.”

“I know, you made me worry a lot.”

Brian gives Jae a fond look.

“Thank you hyung, thank you for always being there.”

“Oh shut up, don’t say embarrassing things!”

“Thank you for taking care of me.”

“I didn’t do anything Bri..”

Jae walks inside the room and takes the certificate from him. He slowly touches Brian’s name which is inked on the glossy paper. 

“We should frame this.”

Brian stares at Jae in adoration, he just feels so loved right now. Maybe it isn’t the kind of love he wants from Jae, but it’s enough to make his heart burst.

Jae looks at Brian expecting an answer.

Brian just furiously nods his head.

Jae chuckles.

“So, you didn’t decide on your gift? You don’t have to think so hard you know.”

“Well, I want to make the most of this one in a lifetime opportunity.”

“Stop exaggerating! And you can always ask anything of me, have I ever said no?”

“Uhh, yes?”

“What? When?”

“I said I want to share rooms with you on the tour but you roomed with Dowoonie.”

“What? Was that my fault? I wasn’t even given an option! That snake said he wants to room with you and you agreed!”

“You still wanted to room alone.”

“I did but I also agreed to room with you if you wanted.”

“Only if I wanted? Otherwise you’d rather be alone?”

“I do like my privacy..”

“Fair enough.”

“So, ask away!”

“Hmm...”

Brian takes the certificate from Jae and sets it down on the bedside table.

“Come on, ask!”

Brian then looks into Jae’s eyes and holds his gaze.

“Sleep with me tonight?”

Jae blinks. Then his mouth opens and shuts, once, twice.

“Uhh uhhh.”

Jae clears his throat.

Brian raises a brow as if questioning.

“S-sleep as in.. sleep?”

“Yes, sleep, what else?”

“I-I mean.. You know..”

Brian pulls an innocent face.

“What are you talking about hyung? I thought it will be go to sleep together in the same room after so long, I’ve been feeling lonely without you...”

“Y-yeah.. sleep together.. Sure.”

“I’ll go take a quick shower then.”

“H-huh????”

“....shower? I’m not gonna sleep all sweaty and stinking of booze..”

“Oh yeah, ofcourse!”

“What were you thinking?”

“What? Nothing, nothing at all!!”

“Hmm. Alright I’ll be back, make yourself comfortable.”

“Comfortable???”

“What?”

“I-I mean… uh.. I’ll go and freshen up too...”

“Yeah, you do that.”

Brian smiles at Jae and then he’s off to the bathroom.

Jae clutches his heart the moment Brian is out of his sight. What was _that_? Is his mind playing games with him or was Brian purposely being obtuse? The way he asked Jae was totally not innocent. Or is it just Jae? Is it because he’s desperate? After being in love with his best friend for years, Jae doesn’t know anymore. He never understands what Brian is thinking, sometimes he feels there are signs, like right now, that Brian feels the same, that Brian wants him too. But he doesn’t want to assume, and he doesn’t know how to find out without confessing his own feelings, and that’s a risk he doesn’t want to take. Not when they’re DAY6, not when they’re _them_. Brian has become indispensable to Jae. He cannot imagine a life where Brian is not by his side. Even if it is as his best friend, Jae is fine with it. He can be happy. But in moments like these, he can’t help but panic, he can’t help but _hope_.

Jae quickly goes back to his room and takes a shower, trying to clear his head. He did drink a bit but not too much, he should be fine. But he knows Brian drank quite a lot. Jae’s mind reels, no, stop thinking. They’re just gonna sleep in one bed, that’s it. Brian said he’s missing Jae and to be honest, Jae misses his presence in his room so bad, he misses falling asleep to Brian breathing.

Jae freshens up and changes into a comfy a oversized tee and sweat pants, dawdles for some time in his room, slaps both his cheeks hard once, “Don’t be a chicken Jae, we are just sleeping.” As much as Jae wishes for a lot more than sleeping, he doesn’t want to hope and then be disappointed. After all these years, he’s learnt how to control his feelings and his body. He makes up his mind and goes to Brian’s room.

Brian is sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing a thin white tee which sliding towards one side, almost falling off his shoulder and... boxers, exposing his very pretty legs. He’s towel drying his hair with one hand, his head bent downwards.

Jae takes a deep breath, he can do it, it’s nothing new. He enters and gently shuts the door behind him, alerting Brian of his presence.

Brian tilts his head upwards, his eyes peeking from behind the bangs. His lips are slightly apart, moist.

Jae is unable to decipher the expression on Brian’s face right now, he’s looking at Jae like he’s expecting something, like he wants something, or he’s waiting for something. Jae involuntarily moves forward, he doesn’t know what to do, he doesn’t know what Brian wants from him. Unable to think of anything else, Jae takes the towel from Brian’s hands.

Brian, without a word, spreads his legs apart for Jae to stand between them. 

Jae steps forward and flops the towel on Brian’s head, gently working out the moisture in his hair.

Brian locks his feet behind Jae, prompting Jae to stand even closer. He then circles Jae’s waist with his arms and buries his face into Jae’s stomach.

Jae’s heart lurches but he gives away nothing, his fingers still deftly working the towel in Brian’s hair. Maybe Brian is just tired and sleepy? He’s feeling a little cuddly today? Jae tries not to think too much, it’s always better that way. No hopes, no heart breaks. 

Jae finally feels satisfied when he thinks Brian’s hair is dry enough that he won’t catch a cold, he puts the towel aside. He can’t move from his position because Brian literally has him locked in place. Jae can feel his warm breath slowly seeping through his thin shirt and warming the skin on his stomach. Jae doesn’t want to break the moment by saying anything stupid, so his fingers start working out the knots in Brian’s hair at first, then slowly start caressing his scalp.

Brian digs his head deeper into Jae’s stomach, letting out a soft sigh, and tightening his hold. But he still isn’t saying anything.

Jae continues his ministrations and after some time when he thinks Brian is falling asleep, he hears a muffled whisper,

“...hyung..”

Jae’s fingers still.

“...how long do I have to wait..”

Brian whispers so softly that Jae would have almost missed it if the room wasn’t so quiet. 

Jae’s fingers tighten in Brian’s hair without him realising. What is Brian talking about? He sounds meek and scared, like it took his everything to say those words. Jae’s heart starts thumping. _Is it…_ but he may be wrong. Without thinking, Jae is pulling at Brian’s hair, making him tilt his head upwards. 

Brian’s eyes are shining, a little watery, his cheeks are pink, and his breathing a little uneven. 

“Bri?”

“I can’t do it anymore.”

Brian’s face is slowly going red, his pupils are blown.

Jae, for the first time in all these years, finds himself thinking, _he is not reading this wrong._

“Brian… tell me what you want.. ”

“I want my reward hyung.”

“You have to say it.”

“You said I can ask for anything, you said it.”

“You can, just say it, Bri.”

“Reward me hyung.”

“Say it, please.”

“I want you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I really ended it there hahahahhaha. Also if anybody is waiting for NLR to update, then I'm really sorry for the delay, I haven't abandoned it or anything, but real life has been really busy lately plus I've been finding it really difficult to continue that fic. And then I got some inspiration from the jaehyungparkian moments lately, but that led to this lolol. But don't fret, I've started working on the next chapter of that fic too and will be posting soon! ALSO JAEHYUNGPARKIAN AS FLIRTY MCS I LOVE OMG


	2. Shoot Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just smut. And crack. But smut, I'm warning you. It's dirty. This is my first time writing smut and ...I'm not sure if it's hot because there's so much crack.

Jae sucks in a breath. This is really happening. It’s not a dream, or is it? He’s had far too many dreams like that and he’s not ready to face the disappointment when he wakes up. His fingers tighten further in Brian’s hair and he’s sure it might hurt but Brian’s expression just shows pure and raw desire. _This is not a dream._ Brian never makes such expressions in his dreams, desire, yes, but not this desperation, not this want, not this hunger. Jae’s heart soars a little seeing that he isn’t alone, Brian is as desperate as him. In fact, he’s so shocked, he’s kind of frozen and not responding and Brian is starting to avert his eyes, lips slightly quivering, cheeks burning. His expression falls and he looks even more scared. Jae should probably say something but he’s at a loss for words. He’s wanted this for so long that now when it’s actually happening, his mind is failing him. _Just say something._

Brian’s arms loosen from around Jae’s waist, though he still doesn’t let go. He now looks down and rests his forehead on Jae’s stomach.

“I thought you wanted me too..”

“...”

“I--I thought… I’m sorry..”

“...”

“I shouldn’t have said it...”

“...”

“I--- Please forget I said anything..”

“...”

“I don’t want to ruin this friendship..”

“...”

“I..I’m drunk, right? Yeah, what was I thinking..”

“...”

“Hyung please don’t hate me..”

Jae feels like he’s been slapped on the face. Hate? Him hating Brian? In which universe? Before Brian can make him feel like the biggest piece of shit on earth, he finally wills himself to move. His fingers pull at his hair again, not hard enough to hurt, but enough for Brian to tilt his head upwards. Jae is shocked to see Brian has tears streaming down his face. Though even like this, he looks beautiful. Jae lifts one knee and braces it on the bed, beside Brian, and bends downwards, hands moving from his hair to the side of his face, looking straight into Brian’s eyes. His thumbs swipe at the tears on his cheeks.

Brian’s eyes widen and his expression turns into one of surprise. Jae’s face is so close that Brian can feel his breath on his face.

“It’s not even funny how long _I_ have wanted you.”

Brian’s mouth opens and he’s about to say something but Jae doesn’t let him, _can’t_ hear any more self-deprecating words from him. He shushes Brian’s by putting one thumb over his lips.

“You want me as a reward?”

Jae slowly drags his thumb along Brian’s full bottom lip and comes closer, tongue peeking out and wetting his own lips.

Brian’s eyes notice the movement and his breath hitches.

Jae removes his thumb and he whispers, their lips almost brushing,

“I’ve always been yours.”

Jae finally closes the distance. Their mouths slot perfectly and they dive into it without restraint, too desperate and passionate. It’s hungry and lustful. Brian’s one hand moves to Jae’s nape, pulling him impossibly closer, other pulling at his shirt. Their mouths open and tongues are out to entwine and dominate the other. The kiss becomes messier with spit dripping, they slowly become out of breath but neither of them wants to let go, is unable to let go. Jae finally feels like he’s going to pass out so he pulls apart, with Brian following, still not ready to part, he bites Jae’s bottom lip and tugs, Jae letting out a moan. Brian finally let’s go when Jae pulls on his hair and physically has to pry his head away.

Brian accusingly looks at Jae.

Jae snorts.

“Dude, slow down. The way you are now, I’m surprised you even resisted all these years.”

Brian wipes the spit dripping down his lips.

“Reached my breaking point.”

Jae smirks,

“Glad you did.”

“So get that tongue back in here.”

Brian points with his finger towards his mouth and starts leaning forward.

“Did you really just say that?”

Brian smirks,

“You like it.”

“I thought you’d be shy about this.”

“I thought that too, but right now I’m too pent up and you’re still talking.”

Jae chuckles and leans forward and whispers directly into Brian’s ear,

“So, how do you want me?”

Jae bites his earlobe for good measure.

Brian shivers, his ear burning red. He clutches Jae’s hair and pulls him forward, directly in front of his face, and kisses him again, hard. He feels like he’s losing it, he has no control. For so long, he held on, for so long, he told himself he could resist. But tonight, tonight when Jae asked him what he wants, Brian couldn’t help it, couldn’t think of anything else. Since years, Jae is the only one he’d wanted. Since years, he told himself he couldn’t have him. Because Jae is precious, he’s stubborn but he’s also fragile. He doesn’t remember when exactly he started feeling this way towards Jae. But over time he started realising that he stares too long at Jae, even when he's just talking, when Jae’s wearing a wide necked shirt exposing his collarbones, he thinks of doing very indecent things, he stands too close seeking his warmth and willing him to put his hand on Brian’s shoulder, over time he started flirting with Jae, and Jae reciprocated but always chickened out. That’s why Brian was in a bind, he could never tell if Jae wanted him the same way he does. Or he just thought of him as a close friend. But tonight Brian just decided to go for it, maybe it was the confidence he gained after graduating that he could achieve something if he really wanted it? Or maybe it is just the high of alcohol. Jae offering him a reward turned out to be the chance he was waiting for, he was scared and he was risking everything but to hell with it because now he has him in his arms and he isn’t letting him go, ever.

Jae pulls apart again. His lips are a little bruised because Brian seems to be overly enthusiastic. Jae can’t fault him for it, passion is something that runs through Brian’s veins.

Bran looks like he’s in a daze, his pupils blown wide.

Jae moves his hands from Brian’s face and wraps them around his neck,

“I feel like you’re going to just eat me whole.”

“That’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

Jae leans in this time,

“Do it.”

And kisses him soft and slow.

Brian reciprocates and matches Jae’s tempo. He cannot get enough of Jae’s plump lips, he’s dreamed of those lips innumerable times, it drove him insane how they are naturally pouty, how many times has he wanted to bite them and suck on them. Jae would probably lose all respect for him if he comes to know. Or not, seeing how he’s enjoying it.

Slowly both of them become breathless and Brian loses his balance, making them both fall over on the bed. Jae now completely crawls over Brian and straddles him, kissing him deeply.

When he finally pulls apart, they are both breathing hard.

Jae pants,

“So... how do you want your reward.. Bri?”

Brian’s hands trace Jae’s legs which are straddling him, moving from his knees to his butt, giving them a firm squeeze,

“Always wanted to do that.”

Jae snorts,

“You’ve squeezed my ass before.”

“Not like this.”

In one swift motion Brian twists and pins Jae to the bed, straddling him.

“Oww, dude, give this old man a warning!”

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Brian bends down and his lips go to Jae’s collarbones, licking and sucking all over.

“Ha! You always did look weirdly... ahh... a-at my collarbones.”

“They should be illegal, drove me fucking crazy.”

“That way your existence should be illegal.”

Brian lifts his head.

Jae moans the loss of his mouth,

“You drive me insane.”

“Speak for yourself hyung.”

Brian crawls lower till he reaches Jae’s crotch. He can see that Jae is hard, with a tent formed in his sweat pants. He bends lower and nudges it with his face.

Jae inhales sharply, now half sitting up, supported on his elbow, to look at Brian.

Brian is caressing his cloth covered hardon with his cheek, and staring up at Jae.

Jae finds himself flushing red, his mouth open.

“I want this.”

“W-what?”

“Reward? You asked me how do I want you?”

Brian mouths at Jae’s hardon, never leaving his gaze.

“I want to have this, I want to suck on it. I won’t bite, promise.”

Jae’s hands come up to cover his face. Is he going to survive tonight? He can’t believe how shamelessly Brian is asking to blow him.

“W-wait, are you sure?”

Brian lifts his head, expression turning doubtful,

“You don’t want it? I don’t know how comfortable you’re with men but since you.. I assumed..”

“No wait, stop, stop! Ofcourse I want it! Who wouldn’t want a blowjob from you??”

Brian looks relieved, then raises his eyebrow,

“Then why do you look unsure?”

“Dude, I’m asking if _you_ are sure?! It’s your fucking reward! Are you sure you don’t want it the other way round? I could blow you, or you know.. I’d even give up my ass for you, though I never thought I’d ever do that for _anybody_.”

Brian sits up.

“We can do all that too afterwards, I want to do everything.”

“That's not the point! How is sucking my dick a reward for you?”

Brian tilts his head, looking confused.

“Because I always wanted to do it?”

“Normally, you would wanna get your dick sucked Bri.”

“I want that too, but all these years I’ve resisted so hard trying not to just push you to the wall and have my way with you.”

“By that, you mean, push me to a wall and suck my dick.”

“Yes. Always wanted to, after a concert, backstage, hiding from everyone. We can do it in the next concert maybe.”

Jae wants to pull his hair out.

“You like my dick so much?”

“I like you overall more.”

“Gee, thanks.”

Brian gets off the bed and reaches out a hand to pull Jae up and motions him to sit on the edge of the bed and he kneels down between Jae’s legs, hands spreading his knees apart.

Jae can’t believe this is happening. He’s not even sure if he’s rewarding Brian or being the one rewarded instead. He’s gonna get a blowjob from The Brian Kang, it’s like something out of his wildest fantasy. Honestly, how did he get so lucky? Just seeing Brian sitting between his legs and his gaze focused on his junk like it’s his favourite meal is making him lose his mind.

Brian lifts his gaze towards Jae’s face and his hands move, fingers pulling at Jae’s waistband and then Jae’s lifting his butt so Brian can pull of the sweat pants and boxers down in a single motion, he then pulls them all the way down, freeing Jae’s legs.

Jae feels completely exposed and a little conscious, though he’s not worried because he knows he’s blessed with a huge dick. Still, he’s the only one undressed and Brian is staring at his dick with eyes half-lidded, mouth apart, and did he just sigh?

Brian stares at Jae’s dick, it’s standing proud, fully erect, and Brian flushes a little because he did that, he made Jae that aroused. And they’ve just kissed. Honestly, he doesn’t get why Jae is surprised that Brian wants to blow him. Who wouldn’t wanna blow Park Jaehyung? Brian gulps. He knew Jae was big, they’ve showered together before and he couldn’t help but peek. Though he’s never seen him erect, and boy is he packed. Brian himself is quite proud of his own junk’s size but Jae’s dick is as giant as the entirety of him. Not that he’s complaining. Though he’s never given anyone a blowjob before, and never thought he would want to, until this giant entered his life. Brian leans forwards, his breath now fanning Jae’s hardon.

Jae braces himself, his eyes fixed on Brian.

Brian meets his eyes again, and closes the distance, giving his first, tentative lick.

Jae sucks in a breath and audibly gulps.

Brian brings a hand and holds his dick, and gives a long lick from the base to the tip, never leaving Jae’s eyes.

Jae thinks he could come just like this.

Brian finally averts his eyes, focusing all his attention to Jae’s member. He laps at the precum leaking from the tip, and then takes the tip in his mouth, sucking once.

Jae moans, bringing a hand to his mouth.

Brian looks up and smirks around his dick, satisfied to get a loud sound from Jae.

Jae thinks he is being tested, how is he expected to survive the view of Brian’s mouth wrapped around his dick and looking up at him through his eyelashes? And God, his mouth is so warm and feels so good. Jae shakily moves his hands and entangles his fingers in Brian’s hair.

Brian smiles around his dick, seemingly happy with Jae doing that. Brian then starts taking more of his dick inside his mouth, taking in as much as he can. Jae can feel himself hitting the back of Brian’s throat. Brian wraps his fingers around the base of his dick that he couldn’t take in. He then hollows his mouth and starts bobbing his head.

Jae’s fingers are now pulling at Brian’s hair but he can’t help it, he is breathing hard and moaning audibly. He just hopes the other members are asleep by now. 

“Bri.. can I..”

Brian looks up and understands, nodding his head. He slides his dick out of his mouth upto the tip and looks up at Jae again.

Jae positions Brian’s head with his hands, a lot of drool is dripping down his chin making him look incredibly sinful. His lips are red with the kissing before and the friction now. Jae wants to take a photo but that can be done another day. When he’s sure Brian is ready, Jae slowly starts thrusting into his mouth, restraining with all the willpower he has, not to go too deep. 

Brian grabs and squeezes his balls, making him yell out.

“Fuck, you want me to die?!”

Brian giggles with his mouth stuffed with his dick, it would be funny but it’s just hot and Jae thinks his dick inflated even more. He continues thrusting, slowly, he doesn’t want Brian to gag and feel uncomfortable, it’s supposed to be his reward afterall.

Brian slides his mouth off his dick completely and raises a brow at Jae,

“What are you doing?”

Jae can’t believe that even in this position, sitting between his legs, drooling and lips abused, haired mussed, holding a dick in one hand, Brian manages to look authoritative and questioning Jae as if he’s a complete idiot.

“W-what.”

“This way you’ll grow old and die before being able to come.”

“Huh?”

“Start thrusting faster and deeper.”

“I don’t want to hurt you!”

Brian looks amused.

“I don’t think you could hurt me even if you try, hyung.”

“Cheeky li’l shit, fine! I’ll make you cry.”

Brian smiles,

“I’d like that.”

Jae’s eyebrows raise to his hairline. Seriously, does Brian’s interest go that way? 

“Why are you growing even bigger? Pervert.”

“You’re the one sucking my dick and calling me a pervert??”

Brian doesn’t respond and takes his dick back into his mouth.

Jae complies with Brian’s order and thrusts faster, trying not to go too deep but failing. Brian’s mouth feels like fire, lighting up his entire body. His sinful tongue, licks every now and then, lapping up his leaking dick, and sucking hard.

Jae can’t resist further, and he’s going to climax. He can feel it coming, his eyes rolling back, he’s trying to pry Brian’s head apart so he doesn’t come in his mouth but Brian resists, taking him even deeper. Jae gives up and feels himself burst, strings and strings of liquid shooting inside Brian’s mouth, who’s swallowing it all and what a sight it is. Brian starts coughing a little and Jae forces his mouth away, but he’s still coming and the last bit lands on Brian’s face.

Brian blinks and touches his cheek, the come now coating his fingers. He then licks his fingers clean, while looking at Jae.

“Fuck.”

Jae grabs Brian by the collar and pulls him up into his lap, Brian following easily, straddling Jae’s lap.

Jae kisses him deep and he can taste himself in his mouth but it just makes it incredibly hot and he can feel his dick inflating again. They pull apart and stare into each other’s eyes.

“Bri.. that was the best orgasm I ever had in my life.”

Brian pecks his lips.

“I did my best so it better be.”

“You were so good babe.”

“I’m your babe now?”

“You always were, you just didn’t know.”

“You’re my babe too.”

“Until a few minutes before you were calling me bro.”

“No homo bro but I would spread my legs for you.”

Jae laughs out loud and Brian joins him.

“I would too.”

“Thanks for telling me, I couldn’t have known after sucking your dick.”

“Siike! Stop saying that, you were so innocent in my eyes before, I thought you would only ever get off to food. And suddenly seeing you lust after my dick.. Jesus… I can’t deal with this shameless side of you.”

“Rude, I can’t have my needs? Atleast I’m not a pervert like you.”

“ _You_ are literally the last person I want to hear calling me a pervert!”

Brian pecks Jae’s lips again and smiles.

“Thank you hyung.”

“For what?”

Brian winks at Jae,

“For the reward.”

“If this is the kind of reward you want, I can give it to you whenever you want.”

“Huh, pervert.”

Jae laughs and pulls Brian closer in his lap, their crotches are touching and he can feel Brian is hard too. He brings a hand down and pokes at his boxers covered hardon.

“So, how do you want me again?”

Brian smirks.

Jae braces himself, there’s another ride coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... that's the end of it. Don't kill me. For now I'm ending it here. If anyone wants a next chapter, then comment and maybe I'll do it if enough people are interested, but otherwise consider this the end because Bri got his reward so..... also I'm sorry if this didn't turn out the way you wanted it? I'm kind of under the impression that Brian is a masochist lmao and I find that incredibly hot. I will maybe explore more of that in another oneshot. But I hope you still enjoyed this nonetheless. Until next time, cheers :D


End file.
